Domesticity
by aguabella
Summary: Cooking is one of Minako’s favourite pastimes. Minako/Kunzite sexy times.


**title**: Domesticity

**pairing**: Minako/Kunzite

**summary**: An afternoon at home, cooking is one of Minako's favourite pastimes.

**rating**: r/nc-17

**a/n**: random little thing I wrote to give myself a break for the fic that ran away from me. First SM fic. (Unbeated.)

* * *

**Domesticity**

Minako laughed into his mouth, enjoying the taste of chocolate still lingering on his lips. His fingers were curling into the soft skin of her hips and she shifted impatiently, moving to lift her legs to settle around his waist, pulling him closer. Hearing him groan, Minako only smiled, nipping playful at his lips.

"Kale," she breathed, trying to keep her amusement in check. Male ego were so fragile she didn't want him thinking she was laughing at him.

"Hmm," he murmured against her skin, letting her know that despite the attention his hands were currently paying to the hem of her shirt, that he was listening to her. Not that Minako had thought otherwise. If there was one thing that Kale did well was paying excoriating close attention to everything, and Minako happily included herself in top ten.

"The cookies, we'll ruin them." She practically moaned as his lips began moving down her jaw, heading to that place behind her ear that turned her legs into jelly. "Usagi will pout…"

Minako knew there was more to that sentence, she was sure of it, but Kale was currently doing something with his tongue and his hand drifted from the small of her back to cup her ass. God, he really just had the most amazing hands ever. Arching her back, Minako pressed closer to him, letting her hand tangle in his hair pulling him toward her. His hips snapped almost violently into her as she twisted her fingers against his scalp.

He leaned back just a fraction, looking to her eyes, "I'll make her new ones." Minako bit her lips, nodding madly, because just the sound of his voice was making her hotter than some of the best kisses she had in the past. Kale nodded back an infuriatingly sexy smirk on his lips just before his lips descended on hers again. Whatever, he deserved it. His lips still had the light taste of chocolate from the small chunks she had been feeding him, but it wasn't the chocolate that Minako cared about, opening her lips, teasing his bottom lip with her tongue.

No, she didn't care one bit about the chocolate, but about what laid behind it. Kale didn't taste like anything but heat, lust and love. He groaned, allowing her entrance, his tongue sweeping against hers as his hands pushed their way up her dress. Minako could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs and her hand scrambled to his chest, fingers fumbling to pull his shirt out and off.

Clothes needed to go. Now.

Pulling away from Kale's lips, Minako attacked his shirt as his hand went to pull down the zipper of her dress. As her dress loosened on her shoulders, Minako shrugged out of it, a feral grin of her face as she pull his belt away. His jeans and boxers were discarded in a quick after that and Minako drank in the sight of Kale naked in front of her.

He was beautiful. In an utterly male way, he was really beautiful, and if the smirk was anything to go by her face was not hiding her appraisal at all.

Deciding that she shouldn't be greedy, Minako hopped off the counter, letting the dress float down to the floor below her. With two quick flicks of her wrist she was now as naked as he was. Shoes, not withstanding.

"Mina…" Kale breathed, his voice dropping an octave, hitting her at her core. Mina barely had time to react as his arms went around her, picking her up making her feel all of ten pounds and pressing himself against her. His hands going straight to her ass as his sucked her bottom lip between his lips.

Giggling, Minako responded to his kiss, wrapping her legs around him as he manoeuvre them from where they stood by the counter to the kitchen table. She did love when he lost all sense of propriety, a very rare occurrence normally. Brushing his pale hair from it fell across his soft green eyes, she kissed his nose, resting her forehead against his. Sometimes she forgot how lovely they were and right now, they just kept looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. It made her heart clench in the best ways.

"Hey, there, handsome," she flirted, playfully.

"Hey." His lips curled upward as he pressed kissed back, gently leaning her back onto the table. Minako reached an arm behind, helping him as she felt the cool wood of the table hit her back. Grinning up at him, she reached down to stroke him, feeling a rush of smug pride as his hips stuttered forward. Kale's hands settled on each side of her and she felt one curl tightly in her hair.

"Minako," he groaned, spurring her forward. Minako pumped him steadily, shifting under his body, bending her left leg at the knee so she could move freely.

Above her, his eyes fluttered closed, panting heavily, as she swept the head with her thumb and then brought the same thumb to her mouth, sucking it slowly.

She smiled reaching up to his mouth, tracing it with her thumb. "Kale, baby."

His eyes snapped open at his name, fingers curling around her wrist, and Minako had to hold back the gasp at the heat she saw in his gaze. For a second neither of them moved and then Kale sucked her thumb into her mouth. This time Minako did not hold back the gasp. She could feel him shift over her and then there he was pressed against her core. Nodding at the silent question in his eyes (she had been ready back at the counter), she reached down, lifting her hips, guiding him to her.

Minako eyes closed at the feel of Kale finally in her. God, he filled her so _perfectly_. Letting herself get lost in the feel of him, the thrust caught her by surprise and the moan that escaped her lips was reverberated in the kitchen.

He thrust again, and Minako felt herself slide along the wood, reaching out to hold onto the edge of the table trying for any sort of purchase. Blinking her eyes open she licked her lips at the sight of Kale moving above her, and gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist once again, trying to take him deeper. He hadn't looked away from her, he never did, and Minako leaned up to take his mouth into a kiss that mimicked the movement of their bodies.

The hand that wasn't curled in her hair slid under her back, pulling her closer to him. The kitchen was filled with the sound of sweat-slicked skin moving against each other and the occasional scrape of the table moving against the floor. Minako pushed her hips harder and faster against Kale's her stomach tightening as everything tipped closer to the edge.

"Kalekalekale…" she whispered, releasing the hold she had kept on the table and buried her fingers in his hair, trying to get closer.

She could feel Kale nodding, understanding what she was trying to tell him with her body, pulling their bodies up as he kept thrusting deeper and faster into her. The hand curled in her hair pulled her head back and Minako could barely breathe as their bodies moved almost mindlessly together. Forcing her eyes open she met his heated gaze just before he bent forward, his hand clenching on her ass almost painfully, and the drag of his teeth against her pulse point bringing to her edge, just he before kiss her so gently it broke her.

She came in a wave, her muscle clenching around him, her breathe stolen from her as her entire body went boneless in his arms. Minako was peripherally aware of Kale's own orgasm following hers and tighten her legs around him as much as she could, his forehead hot against her neck.

As the aftermath of her climax started to wane, Minako smiled, feeling as Kale slipped out of her and kissing his way down her body dropped onto one of the table they had pushed away in their haste. Turning to face him, where his head rested against her thigh, Minako combed her fingers through his hair.

"I'll apologise to Usagi about the cookies," she assured him.

Raising his head, he rested his chin on her knee, kissing it gently. "I think the last batch is still salvageable, but I appreciate the consideration."

"Well, I did distract you towards the end." Minako grinned mischievously, giving a wink. "I can't help it, you're very sexy when you cook."

Kale laughed at that and the sound warmed Minako's heart, "It's amazing we ever manage to eat anything."

"Hey," she exclaimed, winking her nose and sticking her tongue at him.

Kale just leaned up and kissed her, covering her with his discarded shirt. "Now, stay here, just like this so I can finish Usagi's cookies lest she have Mamoru behead me or something. Or worse, Zeke, he takes her side in these matters."

Minako nodded, wrapping the shirt around him, pressing her lips together to stop the giggles that threatened to escape her and settled in for a half hour of watching Kale finish cooking.

He never bothered putting any clothes, expect his boxers, back on.

Just another afternoon at home.

* * *

_Like? No like? Let me know. _


End file.
